Altered memories
by angel of darkness blue
Summary: Every one thought that the wild adventures ended a year ago, when Atem left for the after life, but two people have other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Altered Memories.

Prologue

It begins

A man stood on the top of a sand dune looking over the Valley of the Kings, the sun beaming down, yet no shadows were being cast.

"It's time to fix what went wrong all those years ago." He said with a small smile upon his face.

It's been just over a year since the ceremonial duel and Atem passed over into the afterlife. Not much had really changed for the gang they had all now graduating high school. Yugi had won battle city v2 and Joey came third, Yugi now works at his grandfather's store plus helping Mokuba create new cards and helps sort out the banned list. Tea is getting ready to go to a performing arts school, which Yugi was helping pay for with winnings from the first battle city. Tristin now has an evening job as a bouncer till he goes to university for a history course. Joey was getting ready to join Mai on the duel circuit in the fall.

Solomon was walking around town aimlessly, not really knowing where he was heading, upon deciding to get out of his shop for a little while. He looked around seeing people either shopping or duelling each other, which is typical for domino city. He knew most of the people duelling as they had purchased things from his store, but would rather be served by his famous Grandson. He couldn't complain too much as it was still revenue, but most of all he was proud of Yugi for accomplishing the title of King of Games and keeping the title after Pharaoh Atem's departure. He know that Yugi missed Atem no end but then so did every one. Solomon looked at the time and saw he had been away for a couple of hours so he decided to head back.

Tea was at her home trying to get a head start on the syllabus, by dance in many different styles, which she knew was really limited. She knew she had to do her best, and prove to Yugi it was worth giving her the money, she truly was grateful to Yugi. Tea stopped the music to go and get a drink and headed into the kitchen.

"I need your help!" Said a pleading voice.

Tea spun to see who had uttered those words but no one was there, she shrugged it off and put it down as tiredness.

Solomon opened the door to his store and walked in.

"Hello, grandpa, have a nice break?" Yugi asked after seeing him walk through the door.

"Yes I did Yugi" Solomon replied with a smile. "Anything happen while I was away?"

"It was a … interesting morning, sold out of a lot yet of stock again and need to order more in, you also have a letter" Yugi held up the letter, which Solomon took and went to open it as Yugi continued. "And we have an unexpected guest." Yugi tried to not smile while telling his grandfather.

"An unexpected guest?" Solomon sounded worried.

"I believe he means me"

Solomon couldn't believe his ears and dropped the letter on to the floor ….

T.B.C.

Thanks for reading

Fave, follow, review if you like it.

Angel of darkness blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Altered Memories

Chapter 1

Returns

"Your back!" Solomon said.

"Yes and I believe this is yours" Atem said after walking over to Solomon and picked up the letter, Solomon took back the letter, he couldn't stop staring at Atem, he still couldn't believe it. Solomon snaps out of it and pulls Atem into a surprisingly strong hug, and let go after a little bit, "It's good to see you too Solomon"

"You can just call me Grandpa" Solomon smiled, then looking at Yugi "Have you let the gang know?"

"I've left them all a message to come round after we have closed; you know they'll want to turn Atem's return into a party." Yugi replied, then everyone laughed knowing it was going to end up true.

Unknown to them, outside in the shadows, they were being watched.

"Open the letter you old fool" the being hissed to himself. "I've waited long enough for my plans to commence."

The being watched on as Yugi, Solomon and Atem closed up the shop and went upstairs to the house. The being moved among the shadows, to be able to see the three males more easily. It watched as the three talked, laughed and were happy waiting for the others to show up.

"Though I did not expect your return little king, but I know just how to deal with you!" then the being smiled a cruel smile.

"Hey! Joey, Tristan." Tea shouted, as she ran after them. They turned to look at her.

"Hey Tea, so you got Yugi's message then?" Said Joey.

"Yeah"

"I wonder what's going on; it's not like Yugi to be vague" said Tristan, "I hope he is ok"

"No need to worry buddy, I'm sure he is fine." Joey replied, trying to be his normal opportunist self.

They continued they rest of their journey in silence not know what to say all worry about Yugi he

hadn't been this secretive since he solved the millennium puzzle. They finally reached the front door,

looking at each other than at the game store itself.

"Well don't all jump at once" said Tristan. He grabbed the door handle, and let everyone in.

In the shadow realm there sat a lost soul or what was left of one after 5000 years of being devoured

by the shadows.

"Thief King, my, my how far you have fallen." The being said to Bakura.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Now, now no need to get angry at me I'm here to give you a proposition that may save you from

this." The being looked around at what the shadows were tormenting him with.

"Why would I do that?" Bakura asked.

"Well you have a chance of life and you can't be tormented any more then you are now."

"True." Growled Bakura trying to ignore his personalized torture.

"I'm going to complete what my father started. But I need a few people out of my way."

"You want me to kill them." Said Bakura with a smile.

"Of course and before you ask its chance at revenge. That's why I've chosen you."

"Tell me who you are."

"I am Thanatos the god of tortured spirits, and I want you to kill Yugi Moto and the newly reborn Atem." Said Thanatos.

"I'm in." said Bakura. With that Thanatos teleported them both from the shadow realm and grated Bakura life once again.

Tea, Joey and Tristan stood there in living room with Solomon and Yugi. Atem is hiding in the hall way just out of view.

"So why did you call us here, are you alright asked." Asked Tea.

"I'm fine, I just have a bit of a surprise for you." Said Yugi, Solomon chuckled.

"A bit of a surprise, that's an understatement Yugi." Solomon added in.

"Spare the soap drama build up and just tell us." Joey stressed.

"Cool it Joey." Stated Tristan.

"I can't tell you, It's just best to show you. you should come out now before they explode."

Yugi moved from in front of the door way and Atem walked out.

"Hello guys." The gang were awe struck.

"Oh my .." said tea

"Is it really you?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah it's me." Atem replied.

"This so calls for a…"

T.B.C.

Thanks for reading

Fave, follow, review if you like it.

Angel of darkness blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Altered memories

The wheels in motion.

"..PARTY" Shouted joey.

"I told you." Yugi laughed. The group embraced their friend, for the first time since they lost him just over a year ago.

"It's so good to see you buddy." Said Tristan "and yeah Joey is right this so needs a party."

"It seems you're glad to have me back just as much as I'm glad to be back." Atem stated.

"Really, you're glad to be back." Tea questioned.

"Yes, I missed you guys." Atem answered.

"We've all missed you too." Yugi said.

"Well I'm going to ring serenity, she will be ecstatic your back." Joey said as he whipped out his mobile, and walked to the corner of the room. Atem looked round seeing everyone smiling, it was a better sight then he remembered.

"I'll ring Duke." said Tristan.

"I'll ring Mai, it'll be good for her to know even if she can't come see you" Tea chirped up.

"I'll let the Kaiba's know, now that the gang know" Yugi said still smiling he couldn't believe his best friend was back. Atem stood with Solomon they watched the others on their phones as they spoke constantly hearing –yes, it's true he is back- and course come straight over. The phone calls didn't last long.

"Mai wants to web chat you after the duel she is about to start." Tea shared.

Solomon stepped out the room, as they spoke about whom was to come round to see the pharaoh; he thought it best to give the teens some privacy as he did the house phone rang.

*ring, ring * *ring, ring*

"I've got it." Said Solomon and picked up the phone from its holder. "Hello."

"Hello, Solomon, I thought you would have rung me up now." The voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hello Arthur, why were you expecting a call from me?" Solomon questioned.

"Because of the letter I sent you, I thought you would have received it by now" replied Professor Arthur Hawkins.

"Oh, sorry Arthur, I haven't even opened it yet, I've been a bit way laid today." Solomon said laughing to himself.

"Is now a bad time then?" Arthur Asked.

"No not at all, I have good news, Atem is back."

"That is good news, well I will leave you to celebrate, ring me back once you have read the letter. And I'll go tell Rebecca the news." Arthur said cheerfully.

"Well talk to you soon Arthur, good bye."

"Good bye Solomon." Then Solomon hung up the phone. He looked at the letter in his hand, and turned it over and broke the seal. He took the letter from the envelope and began to read.

Dear Solomon,

It has been a while since we spoke, but I thought this may interest you. With this letter is a map of the Valley of the Kings, shot by satellite imaging after a new statue was found. After a small investigation a new tomb has been found just north of where you found Atem's tomb, we have permission to excavate the area and I have been requested to be the head on the dig and as you were the one who found Atem's tomb and the statue seems to have a link to the millennium war, I want to invite you along.

I will be traveling to Egypt for the first of March and start the excavation immediately.

Ring me when you have decided and I will pay for your travel, it has been such a long time since we have worked together and of course if Yugi wishes to join us he is more than welcome.

I wait to hear from you with your decision.

Speck to you soon old friend

Professor Arthur Hawkins.

Solomon looked at the picture with the letter and Arthur was right it wasn't that far from Atem's tomb. He decided to go but he would go alone, with Atem's return the last place they would want to go would be Egypt. He would ring Arthur back when the party was in full swing, so no one would notice his absence.

"Hey Grandpa, who was on the phone?"

Solomon turned to yugi.

"Arthur as we haven't spoken in ages, oh …. And I told him about Atem."

"That's cool and it looks like we are going to have a few visitors"

"That's fine." Solomon smiled.

"Are you ok grandpa? You've gone a bit quiet" yugi asked.

"I'm fine come on lets re-join our friends" they re-entered the living room to see Tea on the laptop getting ready for Mai's call. Joey and Tristan were asking Atem about the afterlife.

"That is such a weird subject to walk in on" laughed Yugi.

"Tea" Tea looked at the screen and saw no call had been made yet she swore she just heard a female voice. "Tea, please I need your help." Tea looked round and only saw the gang and there was no way serenity had arrived yet.

"Tea, has Mai called?" Atem asked as he saw Tea looking at them.

"Um…." As if on cue the computer light up.

"Hey, Tea, boys." Mai said, her image appearing on the screen

"Hey, Mai, it's good to see you "answered Atem.

"Oh my, it is actually true, and I mean all of it. I'm so pleased to see you hun."

"It's good to see you too, Mai." Atem replied.

"You already said that!" said Mai.

"True, once you've finished the tournament you're in you'll have to come visit."

"I so will." Replied Mai. "How came your back? Not that I'm not glad of it."

"I don't know, I'm hoping to have the life I didn't get last time."

"Something good for once then, ha, ha."

"Yeah though dealing with joey and Tristian after a year of peace can't be classed as good" Atem said trying not to laugh though Mai and Yugi burst out laughing.

"Not funny Atem" said a slightly annoyed Joey.

"What you would say the same about me" Atem replied.

"True after all the life threatening adventures." Joey said.

"They weren't all bad, and that's coming from me." Said Mai.

"How's the tournament going?" Atem asked

"Finals are tomorrow, me against Vivian Wong" she replied happy he was interested.

"You'll win easy." Yugi said from behind Atem. Mai smiled.

"It will be televised so if you have time."

"We'll tune in" blurted Joey.

"Well I need to go different time zone here." Mai said "bye guys" she waved.

"Bye Mai" said the gang in unison, Atem waving back. Mai then ended the call. Atem smiled knowing she had only gotten better and happier in his absence. Atem turned to yugi. "I see joey still fancies Mai"

"Yeah, there are some things that won't change." Yugi replied to Atem's statement.

The gang didn't have to wait long before the first of their expected guests to arrive. There was a knock on the door; Solomon went to answer the door. A few moments later Serenity coming bounding into the room ran past her brother and hugged Atem.

"It's wonderful to see you, I always felt bad that I wasn't there when you left" Serenity said squeezed Atem.

*it's all right Serenity." Atem said, still holding her tight. Serenity was so over joined at seeing Atem she was all most about to burst into tears, Atem could tell this and rubbed her back in comfort. Serenity pulled back and released Atem from the hug. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it" said Tristan then left the front room to answer the door.

Who was at the door?

Whose tomb has been discovered?

T.B.C.

Thanks for reading

Fave, follow, review if you like it.

Angel of darkness blue.


End file.
